


For in the Dark There is Release

by somedayisours



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internal Monologue, Murder, Time Loop, Time Travel, Violent Thoughts, could be read as Daniel Le Domas/Grace (Ready or Not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: The devil does enjoy his games. (Daniel and Grace live the same night over and over again.)





	For in the Dark There is Release

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Great White Shark" by Big Thief.

Sometimes Grace remembers as well, so Daniel waits for her smile to die like it always does when she comes back to herself. She'll be repulsed by Alex then, cold to his mother, and vicious with Charity. Grace'll look at him with relief, her sole companion amongst the bleak trials she'll face until dawn comes. He'll never admit it to anyone, but he savours those looks.

It doesn't purge the knowledge that Charity will most likely kill him in a couple of hours if his father doesn't, that his brother will attempt to murder his new wife, but it does stir up hope.

This time she sits across the table from him with the card pinched between her fingers, Alex staring ahead at nothing on her right while the rest of the table watches her intently. She doesn't giggle nervously as she reads the words, her face slack.

"Hide and seek, again." She responds tonelessly, her eyes rising to meet his.

Looks like drinking three glasses instead of nine at the wedding would pay off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this story was intended to be from Grace's point of view and very long, as to build on her character following these events and her relationship with Daniel. I got through a majority of the planning before finally accepting that wasn't going to happen. And I already have a Far Cry fic I've been putting off for years with a similar plot.


End file.
